Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Once Upon a Time. It premiered on October 23, 2011 with Pilot, and concluded with A Land Without Magic on May 13, 2019. The season received positive reviews, with praise for its cast, visuals and modern take on traditional fairy tales. Plot Hundreds of years ago, in an alternate world known as the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin is a cowardly man who finds himself the immortal host of the darkness on a quest to protect his teenage son Baelfire from being sent to war. Corrupted by the power, his mind is twisted by the darkness and Baelfire tries to take Rumplestiltskin to the Land Without Magic to have a fresh start together. However, Rumplestiltskin betrays his son and breaks their deal, leaving Baelfire to fall through a portal alone and separate them. Rumplestiltskin dedicates his life to trying to find a way to reunite with his son, and discovers something from the Blue Fairy called the Dark Curse, which can be cast by a powerful sorcerer or sorceress by sacrificing the thing they love most. Many years later, a young woman named Regina tries to elope with her true love, her family's stable boy Daniel, after she is put into an arranged marriage with King Leopold. Leopold's young daughter Snow White discovers Regina and Daniel, resulting in Snow promising to keep Regina's secret. However, Regina's abusive mother Cora manipulates the truth out of Snow and kills Daniel to make Regina the queen. After years of a loveless marriage and growing thirst for vengeance against her stepdaughter Snow White, Regina manipulates a genie to murder King Leopold, and sends a huntsman to bring her Snow White's heart. However, the Huntsman takes pity on Snow White. Regina later becomes known as the Evil Queen. Meanwhile, a shepherd named David struggles to keep his mother's farm, until he learns from Rumplestiltskin that he had a twin brother Prince James who was adopted by King George and was a brave hero. However, James' death forces King George to seek out David to secretly replace him, and David unexpectedly becomes a hero with bravery to rival that of his deceased brother. David becomes engaged to a woman he does not know or love, Princess Abigail. David and Abigail are later robbed by Snow White, who has become a bandit on the run from her stepmother. After Snow takes David's ring, he forces her to help him retrieve it, bringing the two to become friends and earning David the nickname "Prince Charming". Eventually, Snow White and Prince Charming realise their love for another, and Abigail breaks off her engagement with him, allowing him to search for her with the help of Snow's friend Red Riding Hood. However, Charming is captured by the vengeful King George, and then traded to the Evil Queen. The Queen locks him up and blackmails Snow White into eating an apple that puts her under the Sleeping Curse. Charming escapes captivity with the help of the Huntsman, who is being forced to work for the Evil Queen, and with the aid of Rumplestiltskin, Charming is able to wake Snow White with True Love's Kiss. Some time later, Snow and Charming get married, but the Evil Queen interrupts their wedding to threaten the entire kingdom with the Dark Curse, which will take away everyone's happy endings. Rumplestiltskin is later imprisoned at the Royal Castle with the assistance of Cinderella. After becoming pregnant, Snow White worries about her child's future and the couple visit Rumplestiltskin's cell to question him. Rumplestiltskin reveals that the child is a savior, who they must send to safety, allowing her to fulfil her destiny and return after 28 years to bring back all the happy endings, and "the Final Battle will begin". Geppetto build a Magic Wardrobe allowing one person to travel through it to escape the Dark Curse, with plans to send a pregnant Snow through to be with her daughter. However, Snow White unexpectedly gives birth to the baby girl, Emma, on the day the curse is cast. Emma is sent through the portal alone and Prince Charming is wounded by the Evil Queen's Black Knights, leaving the Queen to visit Snow alone and taunt her as they are whisked away by the curse. Cast * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard * Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills * Jared Gilmore as Henry Mills * Josh Dallas as Prince Charming / David Nolan * Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold * Jamie Dornan as Huntsman / Graham Humbert Episodes Category:Seasons